


no family to bury my body

by inklingchild



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Changeling Logan, Death, Durant hating Virgil and the context that comes with that, Eirwen Redemption AU, Eirwen Redemption Arc, Implied Child Abandonment but that isn't what happens, Keeping a character young forever, Medium Drink Included, Mention of Death, No MCD, Parent Losing Child (not thru death), SoDoRoses' Love and Other Fairytales Universe, Stealing a Child, author thinks Eirwen is All That And A Bag Of Chips, read the warnings folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklingchild/pseuds/inklingchild
Summary: And if he closed his eyes, and hid his ears, she could almost pretend her baby was home.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Eirwen & White, Eirwen (OFC) & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	no family to bury my body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/gifts), [awyrmofmyword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyrmofmyword/gifts).



> TW: Death, Child Abandonment, Thoughts of Stealing a Child, Losing a Child, The Serpent King
> 
> This is an Eirwen redemption AU for SoDoRose's LAOFT Universe. Eirwen does not curse Logan in this AU, and she ends up helping the boyfriend squad against Durant.

She remembers holding a baby to her chest, and laying him down as soft as she could. She couldn’t hold him anymore. She was not strong enough.

But a mortal?

She could protect a mortal. She could keep him young.

And if he closed his eyes, and hid his ears, she could almost pretend her baby was home.

-

He was gone. 

The foolish woman walked _straight_ into her home, and took _her_ baby. She had her replacement, could she not be placated with that? Could she not understand that she had her responsibility, her Leith, and Eirwen would protect her son? This was a _trade,_ and in Eirwen’s opinion, a pretty damn fair one.

Couldn’t they protect each other’s sons? Could Eirwen not have a baby to heal her broken heart?

She watched the mortal babe and her precious Seelie be taken as she laid shattered on the ground. 

-

Eirwen watched from afar. She convinced herself that she would storm in and take what was hers and leave the mortal woman aching as much as she did (every day she would look to the cradle in the corner of her room and broke all over again), but she couldn’t get further than the edge of the forest before she cracked and ran back to her home, checking over her shoulder at every step. 

But as much pain as it caused her, she continued to look after her boys ( _her_ boys, she decided. If she was willing to die for their safety, she determined that they were hers). She peered out from the edges of the forest and watched as they frolicked and jumped and learned and _grew_. 

Years seemed meaningless to her, but she would never be able to speak aloud that she wasn’t affected by watching the mortal and her son grow inch after inch.

She could have kept him _young_.

  


-

She meets the godmother years after she lost her child. Eirwen saw the pathetic Winter skirting around revels, but rarely deigned to introduce herself. She had climbed the ladder to make it to where she was, couldn’t that White do the same?

Until she heard of what White had endured.

All of a sudden, she saw herself in the faery that limped around the woods, too terrified to step into the light, lest the Serpent King swoop in with his malicious grin that terrified even the strongest Unseelie. (Eirwen remembered the Spider Prince and thought with melancholic disdain that _he_ would not have forced her to give up her precious Leith, and quickly silenced the thought. No quicker way to die than to mention the Spider Prince in the King’s presence.)

She sought out White one cold March morning, with the phantom weight of a baby in her arms heavy against her chest. 

White did not speak.

Eirwen went day after day, and the godmother said nothing. After a bout of rage that near sent Eirwen to throttle the weak Winter, something happened.

White moved quietly along the floor of the forest, a silent invitation for Eirwen to follow her. They walked for ages, until White stopped, and pointed to a farm laying before them. There, at a pond, sat the precious children. Her Leith knocking his small fingers ( _oh what she wouldn’t give_ _to hold those hands once more-_ ) against the wood of the small dock, while the other child, White’s, presumably, watched in awe. 

They ached together for their children.

-

She watched as her son broke down. She did not understand. She wanted him home, couldn’t he see that?

But no, he couldn’t. Because they had never spoken.

He made that clear.

_“You are not my mother!”_

-

She would die, wouldn’t she.

She would die for her son, the son who hated her with his whole being, and she would do it gladly.

The Serpent King would not take kind to her meddling. White had warned her, but she took her chances.

She only hoped he remembered her and her sacrifice. 

Or that he remembered her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh ty for wyrm in the laoft discord for this idea and for being the leader of the eirwen redemption club and for supporting me as i wrote this. i appreciate blis a whole lot.
> 
> anyways!! if you have no idea what LAOFT is, please go check out SoDoRoses. Vi is one of the best authors I know, and is one of the sweetest individuals ever.


End file.
